


i'll be yours for christmas

by cinnamons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamons/pseuds/cinnamons
Summary: My family invited you to join our holiday meal as an obvious setup and i’m so sorry.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 146
Collections: 1D Christmas Fest





	i'll be yours for christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to leave here a big big big thank you to Meli (hadtobelou) for being such an angel and not letting me give up on this fic even when I really wanted to and for editing this fic like ten minutes before I post it. And also just a general thank you to Meli for being an amazing friend and a great person at all, I love you ♡
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy this fic!

Louis sighed for what felt like the hundredth time, the guy right in front of him - Brandon - hadn't shut his damn mouth since the moment he sat down in front of Louis.

The pair was at a pub that was a little bit too bougie for Louis, but he tried to ignore that and enjoy his date. In actuality Louis wished he was at home doing anything other than listening to Brandon talk about software and what nots.

He leaned his face against his right hand and started paying attention to his surroundings, not even listening to what Brandon was saying at that point. Louis watched people walking in and out of the front door wearing their leather and fur coats, to which Louis had to wrinkle his nose at. There was a group of teenagers two tables over from theirs and they seemed too excited for a Thursday night. 

Louis’ eyes wandered to the bar in the far corner of the pub, watching the bartender mix drinks with an impressive ability, before his eyes fell to a guy leaning against the counter. He was tall and had adorably messy hair, his shoulders and arms looked so broad under the white blazer he wore and his face had strong features which were half covered by the glass he held against his lips. The stranger locked eyes with Louis, lowering his drink and allowing Louis to finally get a good look at his entire face. The guy licked his plump lips and sent a smile to Louis, small, adorable dimples showing up on his cheeks.

“Louis? Are you listening to me?” Louis was snapped out of his thoughts by Brandon calling out his name. He blinked a few times and turned his eyes to Brandon again.

“Oh, sorry. What were you talking about again?” 

“I was telling you about the new coding program we purchased for the company, now it’s so much easier to add Java to the websites. With the previous program, I swear to God, every two seconds it would crash and I had to start over again.” Brandon started his endless babbling about codes and program again, but Louis didn’t understand a single thing he was saying.

Louis sighed and tried to keep his eyes on Brandon this time, nodding and humming along, trying to look interested, but not without sending quick glances to the stranger at the bar.

•••

“How was your date with Brandon, love?” Jay asked as soon as Louis stepped into the living room, taking off his coat and throwing it on top of the couch.

“Absolutely terrible,” Louis huffed sinking into the couch across from where his mom was sitting. “Brandon was literally the most boring person in the whole universe, he kept rambling all about his company and websites and softwares or whatever the fuck he works with.” Louis rolled his eyes and snatched his beanie from his head. “If I had to listen to him talk about HTML one more second, my brain would literally explode.” Jay laughed at how dramatic her son was. “Why would I, a law student, be interested in talking about programing the whole damn night?” He huffed once again. "Why do you keep trying to set me up with the weirdos?" 

He had just come home from yet another failure of a date. Each guy was worse than the next and that is a fact. Louis had to power through dates with every type of guy and just when he thought it couldn’t get worse, his parents were there to prove him wrong. 

Louis went on dates with every type of gay guy out there, from a guy who took him to a BDSM club, to a guy who introduced Louis to his whole family on their first date. Louis didn’t think things could get worse than that.

"You need to find someone," Jay shrugged turning the page of the book she had in her hands. "You need to settle down, it's been years since you brought someone home." 

"No it hasn't! I brought Carl home on," Louis interrupted himself to think, "Christmas of 2017." He finished his sentence in a smaller voice.

Jay sent him an "I told you" look, closing her book and raising an eyebrow.

"Ok, you may be right about it, but just because I don't bring them home, it doesn't mean I'm not - I don't know - messing around?" Louis said, but it sounded more like a question than a statement.

Louis knew that he was lying, but he also knew that his mom knew that he was lying. However, Louis still had his pride which he'd like to preserve - or that's what he wanted to convince himself.

Before Louis could add anything, his dad opened the front door, taking his coat and shoes off before stepping into the living room, where Louis and Jay were.

"Harry said he's coming," Mark commented, leaving a quick peck on Jay's lips before taking a seat next to her.

"Who’s Harry?" Louis asked, only to be ignored by his parents, who exchanged knowing smiles.

"How was your date with Brandon?" Mark asked instead, changing the subject.

Louis couldn't contain his urge to roll his eyes, huffing as he crossed his arms over his chest. "He is a dickhead, so so boring. I thought I was going to die of boredom. He talked and talked and talked and I don't remember a single word he said.”

"You're too picky, you'll never find a boyfriend like that," Jay teased Louis, which only made him throw a pillow in his parent’s direction, but of course he missed them.

•••

"Louis, are you ready?" Jay knocked on Louis' bedroom door, not waiting for an answer before opening it. Louis had his back facing the door while he buttoned up his white shirt.

He turned around to look at his mom, who wore tailored black pants and a flowy white top. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail and Louis could smell her perfume even feet away from her. 

"What's the point of knocking if you're not going to wait for an answer?" Louis rolled his eyes and turned back to the mirror, trying to fix his shirt collar. He heard Jay laughing softly and the clink of her heels on the floor.

Jay held both of Louis' shoulders and turned him around to face her. "You look handsome love," she smiled and fixed Louis' collar for him.

He looked up at her and whispered a small thank you, turning back to the mirror and looking at the neatly adjusted shirt.

Jay handed Louis the red and white Christmas sweater, which he took and put on, making his hair a mess.

"How many times do I have to tell you to style your hair after you put on your sweater?" Jay sighed and stepped closer to Louis to fix his hair, combing her fingers gently through Louis' caramel fringe.

Louis closed his eyes to his mom's gentle movements, feeling his already tired lids grow even heavier.

Jay swept Louis' fringe one last time before stepping back and taking an overall look at Louis. "You look amazing, Boo." She smiled, holding his shoulders, "See you down stairs," Jay said before turning around and heading out of Louis' room.

Louis sighed and turned back to the mirror as his mom closed the bedroom door. He looked at his own reflection, looking all stiff in his Christmas clothes, hating the feeling of the wool from his sweater tickling his arms. He much preferred to wear his everyday track bottoms and t-shirt, but his mom would certainly kill him if he showed up to the famous Tomlinson Christmas party wearing those clothes.

His family threw a joint dinner party every single year on December 23rd, to celebrate Louis' birthday and Christmas, with the Tomlinsons' business partners and friends. The dinner was always filled with snobby rich guys with their much younger girlfriends and evil kids. The rest of Louis' family always left the party early - if they showed up at all - leaving Louis to spend the rest of the night alone in their living room eating dessert.

The only good thing that came from that party was the crazy amount of expensive presents Louis would get.

Louis put on his dress shoes before leaving his room and closing the door behind him. He could already hear the Christmas songs playing downstairs and the faint chat of the guests.

With one last frustrated sigh, Louis went down the staircase, being greeted by the overly decorated living room. There was a giant Christmas tree in the corner next to the window and mistletoe and Christmas lights hanging all over the room. The guests were scattered throughout the living room and the dining room, which he could see through the large open entrance at the back of the room.

Before Louis could step off of the last stair, Bruce, one his dad's oldest business partners had spotted him and walked up to where he was.

"Lewis!" Bruce exclaimed grabbing both of Louis' shoulders a little too tight, "Happy birthday, boy!" The man raved and brought Louis into a hug. Louis' petite body jolted forward as he was crushed by Bruce's arms.

"It's Louis," he whispered as Bruce let him go. The man had frequented his house for years and yet he never got Louis' name right. He didn't know if Bruce didn't care or if he really was as stupid as he seemed.

"Here you go, boy," Bruce pushed a small, square black box into Louis' chest and Louis already knew what was inside.

Bruce loved watches. Big, heavy, shiny, expensive watches. 

Louis already had a collection of watches in his closet because every year Bruce would gift him a new watch. Louis felt like he gave those expensive watches just to show off and make a good impression on Louis' parents

Louis murmured a small "thanks" but it was ignored since Bruce had already turned his back to Louis, walking back to a group of people. He sighed again and walked into the living room.

Soon enough Louis' stepdad hugged him by his shoulders, Mark wore one black dress pants and a sweater just like Louis', “did he give you another watch?” Mark mumbled so only Louis would hear him.

“Yeah, soon I’ll be able to open a watch shop,” Louis rolled his eyes as they both made their way to a group of people who all greeted Louis with handshakes and quick “happy birthday”s. 

Louis walked away from the group, not wanting to listen to them bragging about their perfect kids and amazing wives. He walked over to the other corner of the room where his parents had placed a big wooden table, presents already beginning to pile up on it. Louis couldn't lie and say he wasn't excited for when everyone would go home and he could open every present there.

He left the box Bruce gave him on top of the table as he heard the doorbell. Louis was ready to go into the hall and open the door but one of the waitresses passed by him to open it.

Jay, who was in the dining room, called out for dinner, clinking a fork on her glass. All the guests peppered around the living room started walking into the dining area slowly, not wanting to interrupt their conversations. Louis felt his head pounding as he heard loud screams as the children ran inside the room.

Louis walked a little behind the large group of people, not wanting to engage in any conversation.

In the room, they had taken out the big dining table that was usually there, to make room for the medium sized round tables that were spread around. Each table had a beautiful ornaments with red flowers and two candlesticks, they also had little white and gold tags with the name of each guest. 

Everyone gathered around Jay, who was giving her annual speech about how successful the year had been and giving back and, as usual, talked about Louis.

Louis went up to his mother and she hugged him, whispering a happy birthday against the side of his hair as everyone started settling in at their tables. 

"You were amazing, just like every year," Louis said to Jay with a proud smile and hugged her one last time before stepping back. He started walking to the table where his younger sisters were already seated, but was stopped by his mom's hand on his shoulder.

"Oh no, Lou. This year you won't be sitting with us," Jay said holding Louis' hand now, "we got you another table, come here," she started leading him to the end of the room. Confused, Louis followed her, not understanding why he wouldn't be sitting with the rest of the family this year, especially since he hadn’t invited anyone.

When they reached the table, Louis frowned, seeing there were mainly kids sitting there, screaming and laughing and throwing napkins at each other. The only adult at the table was a guy with his back to Louis. He was wearing a red suit, which Louis found odd, but didn't comment on.

“Harry!” Jay called, dropping Louis' hand to place her own hand on the man’s shoulder, “I’m so glad you could join us this evening."

He turned around in his chair, looking up to Jay and Louis and all at once Louis felt the air leave his lungs. This man, Harry, was simply beautiful with his messy short hair and mesmerizing green eyes. His face was oddly familiar, but Louis couldn’t seem to place where he had seen Harry before. “Thanks for inviting me," his voice was deep and rough, but he still managed to sound like the sweetest person.

“Of course.” She motioned to Louis, “this is my son, Louis, who I’ve been telling you about.” Jay smiled knowingly as Harry stood up and the first thing that Louis noticed was that Harry was tall - very tall - with broad shoulders and muscular arms under his red suit and striped buttoned up shirt. “Louis, this is Harry. He just started working for the company.” She gave Louis a soft smile as the realization hit him that he wasn’t going to be sitting at the family table because he would be sitting with Harry - at the kids' table. Just the two of them and a bunch of kids.

Fuck. His parents had set him up on yet another date and this time he was inside his own house. There was no excusing himself early, no escaping. His parents had planned this perfectly. Fuck them. And fuck this party. 

“Louis?” Harry called his name, “it’s nice to meet you.” 

The way he said Louis’ name made tiny butterflies flutter in his stomach. But Louis was torn - this was such an obvious set up by his parents, yet at the same time, he couldn’t help that he was impossibly drawn to Harry, with his stupid green eyes and stupid handsome face.

Harry’s smile grew bigger and that’s when Louis saw the big, bright dimples form in Harry’s cheek and Louis had to contain the urge to roll his eyes. Of course Harry had dimples.

“Ok then,” Jay spoke up. “I’m just going to leave you two to get acquainted with each other.” She left a quick kiss on Louis' cheek before turning around.

Louis watched as his mother walked away before turning his attention back to Harry, who was motioning for Louis to take a seat right next to him.

Sighing, Louis sat down. This was going to be a long night.

“Wait. I know you from somewhere.” Louis’ brows furrowed as he tried to place where he had seen Harry before. He was silent for a moment before gasping, “La Mer. I saw you there a few weeks ago. You were standing at the bar, drinking, alone.”

“Oh, I remember! You were on a date with that blonde guy, right? Where is he by the way?” Harry strained his neck, scanning the room, looking for the guy who was possibly with Louis.

“Oh...umm...it didn’t work out,” Louis replied softly, playing with the napkin that laid on the table in front of him.

“Huh. Well that’s too bad for him I guess, but a good thing for me.” Louis looked up just in time to see Harry smile and wink at him. 

Louis felt his cheeks heating up, but thankfully before he could say anything that could possibly embarrass him, a waiter showed up by their side, carrying a big tray with bread, cheese and "dinosaur nuggets?" Louis exclaimed confusedly, frowning as the kids basically attacked the tray and devouring the nuggets. 

Harry chuckled at Louis' reaction and stretched his arm out to pick up a cube of cheese, "after all, we are at the kid’s table," he threw the cheese inside his mouth and smiled at Louis.

Louis looked at Harry, hypnotized by the dimples that appeared and disappeared as Harry chewed. He blinked rapidly and averted his eyes to the tray, hoping to get some nuggets for himself.

"But," Louis frowned, realizing the kids had already taken all the chicken nuggets, "I wanted a dinosaur," he mumbled and took a piece of bread, munching on it with a slight pout.

"Want me to ask someone to bring more?" Harry laughed, turning completely towards Louis. 

Harry had that stupid dimpled smile on his face and Louis wanted to slap his pretty face and then slap his own stupid face for embarrassing himself and behaving so childishly. 

At Louis' lack of an answer, Harry wiped his fingers on his napkin and lifted his arm to call a waiter, who was soon standing next to their table. "Hey, could you please bring us more nuggets? I think the kids will need more." Harry sent the waiter one of his blinding smiles, with extremely white bunny teeth and cute dimples. The guy nodded and disappeared between the other waiters.

Louis felt his cheeks heating up once again, knowing he was probably as red as a tomato. "Thanks," he whispered under his breath and looked down.

"Can't leave the birthday boy without his dinosaur nuggets, right?" Harry joked between a low laugh and Louis nibbled at his bottom lip and looked up.

The kids around them started making a racket when the waiter came back with Louis' nuggets. This time, Harry took the tray from the center of the table before the kids could get to it and used his fork to put at least ten nuggets on the plate in front of Louis. “Here you go!” Harry said putting the tray back down and smiling at Louis.

Louis smiled thankfully at Harry and jabbed one of the dinosaur shaped nuggets with his fork and munched on it, not knowing what to say so he simply continued eating his nuggets quietly.

“I just hope they don’t serve us apple juice,” Harry commented, eating another cube of cheese. 

Louis looked up at Harry, “if they do, you’ll have to steal me some drinks,” he swallowed the rest of his food, “because I can’t stand these parties without a shit ton of alcohol.” Louis shrugged and dipped one of his nuggets in sauce before popping it inside his mouth. Harry watched Louis’ actions carefully, locking his eyes onto Louis’ mouth as he licked the remains of the sauce from his lips.

“I hope to entertain you enough so you don’t have to get drunk,” Harry said slowly, averting his gaze from Louis’ lips to his eyes. 

"Then you'll need a drink to stand me all night," Louis said, trying not to squirm under Harry's intense gaze, stuffing his mouth with food instead.

There would be an incredibly uncomfortable silence between Louis and Harry if it wasn't for the kids talking obnoxiously loud around the table. Louis kept munching on his nuggets as Harry ate some more cheese.

Soon enough, two other waiters stopped by the table, putting new full plates in front of everyone and refilling the empty cups. 

Louis looked suspiciously at the cup right in front of him, not being able to recognize what the drink in it was. He picked it up and took a small sip - definitely strawberry juice.

"I think it's time for you to bring me that drink," Louis said putting his cup back down, a disapproving look on his face.

Harry laughed at Louis' comment, but before Harry could answer him, Louis felt someone poking his arm. He looked at whoever it was and found a little boy, in a cute little bow tie, who didn't seem to be older than five.

"Hey mister, can I get the rest of your nuggets?" The boy asked shyly, pointing to Louis' first plate where three nuggets laid.

Louis smiled picking up his plate, "sure, love. Here you go.” He dropped the nuggets on the boy's plate.

"Thank you," the boy smiled adorably at Louis with one of his front teeth missing and Louis had to stop himself from cooing at how cute the boy was.

Louis turned back to face his new plate, picking up his fork and knife, "you know," he started cutting a piece of his turkey, "you seem like a really nice guy," he waved the fork in Harry's direction, "and I'm really sorry my mom made you attend this party just to obviously try to set you up with me." He bit down on the meat, chewing and swallowing it before continuing, "but at least the food is really good and there are free drinks, so you can stuff yourself with turkey and get pissed drunk and I'll tell my parents how great you are, so you'll be on good terms with them," Louis finally looked up at Harry, who had a small frown on his face.

"I actually kinda knew it was some sort of date. Jay showed me some of your pictures and - I'm sorry, but you're really beautiful.” Harry smiled a little at Louis, who felt heat traveling up his neck and face, "and I'm just a poor gay guy, who can't say no to a chance at talking to a pretty boy like you." He smiled and sipped on his juice.

"Oh sorry, I thought you were as clueless as me," Louis sank back in his chair, "And thank you for the compliments," he whispered softly, not taking his eyes off of his plate.

"So, Jay already told me you're a law student and you’re turning twenty-one tomorrow, but tell me more about yourself.” Harry leaned his head against his palm and jabbed a piece of carrot with his fork and ate it.

"Umm, I don't know what to say, really," Louis said, turning to face Harry. "I really like reading and watching TV shows, I guess?" He said uncertainly, but Harry was definitely great at conversations because he didn't leave time for it to become awkward.

"What's your favorite show then?" 

"I really like The X Files?" Louis answered but it sounded more like a question than an answer.

"Oh, really? I like that one!" Harry smiled big, bright green eyes and dimples cute enough to make Louis' heart melt. "I like that episode with the girls that were twins or something like that."

Just like that, they engaged in a conversation about TV shows then soon enough music and books. And for the first time Louis wasn't utterly bored at one of those set up dates.

Harry was so magnetic and Louis couldn't not pay attention to him or laugh at his totally shitty jokes. 

Between laughing and talking, they finished their food and had now fully turned to face each other. Louis had his arm on top of the backrest of the chair and his head leaning on top of it, looking at Harry while he told him about one of his college stories.

"You know Louis, I'd really like to go on a proper date with you," Harry smiled at Louis, biting on his bottom lip, visibly nervous. 

"Umm…" Louis began, conflicted because even though he was having a lot of fun with Harry, it was still a set up from his parents.

"Please, I'd really like to see you again. Preferably alone without little ears listening to our conversation."

Louis sighed and, in a boost of confidence, sent a big fuck you to his desire to go against his parents. He smirked and before he knew what was happening, his mouth was moving all on its own. "If you can go up to the bar and bring me my favorite drink, then yes I'll go out with you."

"And what is your favorite drink?" Harry asked and in response Louis only shrugged with a smile still on his face. Harry rolled his eyes playfully and pushed his chair back. "I'll be right back, don't move." He headed towards the bar as Louis looked on.

He smacked himself upside the head. "What the fuck was that, Louis?" He shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Oh, Louis said a bad word." One of the little girls at the table whined, pointing at Louis.

Hanging his head Louis sighed. What even was his life?

Soon, Harry was back at the table holding two glasses. "I certainly don't know you well enough to guess your favorite drink, but I tried really hard and decided to bring two options." Harry sent Louis a boxy smile, cute dimples and small wrinkles on the sides of his eyes gave him a childish look as he sat down both glasses in front of Louis, settling down in his seat too.

"What did you get me?"

"Ok so, I brought a Martini because I thought, well, it's plain and easy so maybe it was a safe way?" Harry said furrowing his eyebrows. "And a mojito because it's fresh and… I have no idea." He admitted sending an apologetic look at Louis.

Louis smiled fondly at Harry. It was really cute how he had actually put thought into such a silly thing Louis asked, only to get a chance to see Louis again. 

Neither of those drinks were his favorite, but now he really wanted to go on a date with Harry, so he picked up the mojito glass, "good guess, sir. Got it right on your first attempt." Louis smiled behind his glass, taking a small sip, feeling the fresh taste of mint in his mouth.

Harry smiled proudly, grabbing the martini guess and mimicking Louis' actions, "What can I say? I'm so good at guessing games." Harry shrugged and Louis had to refrain himself from laughing at him because Harry was definitely not that good. Louis always preferred sweeter drinks, but he didn't want to burst Harry's bubble.

"Bet you can't guess what my favorite color is though." Louis challenged Harry, raising an eyebrow at him, trying to hold his laugh as Harry squinted at him.

"I think it is," Harry closed his eyes and pressed two fingers on his own temple, "blue!" He exclaimed shortly after and Louis laughed at his manners.

"Where did you get that from?" Louis shook his head and took another sip of his drink.

"You have those beautiful blue eyes, you look at them every single day. Blue must be your favorite color." Harry answered as if his logic made perfect sense.

"Well, that's where you're wrong, Watson. My favorite color is red." Louis winked and pointed to his red Christmas sweater.

"To be honest red even crossed my mind, but I thought you were only wearing this sweater because - I don't know - Jay made you?" Harry explained and Louis had to laugh because Harry couldn't be more right.

"Ok, ok. Yes, my mom made me wear it, but I really like red. What can I say?" Louis shrugged.

They talked and finished their drinks. Louis couldn't stop smiling and laughing, Harry was so endearing and he could feel himself being drawn by Harry. He never thought he would have as much fun on a set up date from his parents as he was having with Harry.

•••

"Oh, Louis. When you come back I want you to take a look at this boy's picture. I think you might like him, he's the son of one of your dad's employees." Jay said as soon as Louis appeared in the living room, rolling a scarf around his neck.

Louis walked up to his mother to leave a quick kiss on her cheek. "I don't think that will be necessary, mom." He said as they heard the honk of a car coming from outside.

"What do you mean, Louis?" Jay asked, but Louis didn't have a chance to answer her since a maid came into the room.

"Louis, Harry is waiting for you outside." The maid said quickly before leaving the room again.

"Well, my ride is here, mom. See you later." Louis smiled, stepping back from his mother.

"Wait, Louis. Is it Harry as in Harry?" Jay asked confusedly, but the only answer she got from Louis was a knowing smile and a wink before he walked out of the front door.


End file.
